Goodbye I'll Always Love You
by Beautifully Tragic Girl
Summary: You made me feel like I was worth something, then you dropped me. Like yesterday's Ozmopolitan. Yet I always stay by your side. However I may regret staying by you and how many times I've been there for you, you still dropped me. I was nothing to you.


**Disclaimer: We've been over this already. Repeat? NO! **

**A/N: Random one shot that came to mind. I promise I'll update Defying All Odds soon, my mind is lacking on ideas at the moment. Elphaba's POV. Majorly OOC. Very repetitive. Slightly angsty, sadified, depressified and plotless. My attempted at something other than humour. I hope you enjoy it. i'm very open to suggestions and critisism. As long as it's not on spelling, i cannot spell to save my life. Please Enjoy. **

* * *

**Goodbye... I'll Always Love You**

I felt you taunting me. Staring me down. You made me feel I was worth nothing sometimes. You made me feel like I was worth something, then you dropped me. Like yesterday's Ozmopolitan. Yet I always stay by your side. However I may regret staying by you and how many times I've been there for you, you still dropped me, after all the years of being your best friend, your once time lover and confident. You dropped me. You left me without a word. Left me lying in my bed alone. Crying and I never cry.

The tears flowed down my checks and land in a small puddle on my sheets. That's going to stain, I thought, not that there wasn't a red stain on the sheets already. You took something from me. I expected you to treasure it... to treasure me. You once used to care, once upon a time. You used to love me... used to being the operative word. When we were younger, you used to read me to sleep, lie next to me in bed and hold me, whisper sweetly into my ear and beat a pulp out of everyone who crossed my war path. Literally.

I'm still lying in my sheets. Not dressed and just lying there, twisted in the sheets. My arms dangle out of the bed like a scarecrow and I'm lying on my stomach thinking back to last night. I'm still crying. You told me you love me, said everything was going to be okay, you said my skin pigmentation didn't matter. Hell, you even talked to me about it. I let you take something from me and you never gave it back. You stole my heart, body and soul. I could never retrieve them back. I let myself love you and believed for a couple of hours that you were mine, but I knew subconsciously that you were never mine.

You loved me for one night and one night only. You held me afterwards. You kissed my hair, my forehead and held me like you used to when we were younger. You broke through all my barriers, including my clothes. Galinda told me about your type. I didn't listen. I hoped underneath you would become that little boy I once knew, but you never did. You 'Danced Through Life', you 'humped and dumped' so many women I lost track. I never expected that I would be one of them. So I cried. Until no more tears fell.

**XoxoX**

You visited me that day. You apologised and I told you to tell someone who cares. You tried to understand why I was so infuriated with you. I told you that I love you and spent the morning in my bed crying. I was on the brink of tears again. You looked confused and just walked off not saying anything else to me. Then I cried all the emotions I kept bottled up, they fell into a pile of nothingness. To you anyway. To me they were the tears I shed for you and only you. You never turned back to look at me. You never even bothered to say you're sorry. You'll never understand how much that hurt me.

**XoxoX**

A year passed and I never saw you again after that day. I didn't date anyone else. You took my heart and you still had it. No matter how much I hated you. I was trying to convince myself everyday that I hated you, but I knew I could never hate you. I love you too much. More than I would ever admit to myself and everyone else. Tears flowed freely down my face.

It's been a year since you said you loved me I thought you truly did, but instead added me to your little black book. I was probably just another trophy for you to hang on your wall. Just another person that wasn't important to you even though you always told me I was the most important person to you. My stomach constricts thinking about the times we shared together and it turned out to be all a lie. You spent hours on end reading fantasy novels to me in second hand bookstores, you kissed me in the pouring rain and didn't care, you told me I was beautiful until I truly believed you and I always eventually did, you spent weeks convincing me to give you a chance, I spent weeks pondering whether I should, you were patient, compassionate and waited until I gave you an answer. You were always caring and slightly overprotective and I usually scolded you for it, but in truth I loved the fact that I was cared for. I accepted you and allowed myself to be loved for one night and what did you do? You left.

I heard a knocking on the door. That's odd considering that only Nessa and Galinda know where I am. I half expect them to show up with some douche bag they're trying to set me up with, but instead I see you. You're sapphire eyes sparkle in the dim light so much that they could light the whole of the Emerald City, your tanned skin glows in the light and your lips suppress a small smile. A smile that I have longed to see. But I remember that I'm mad at you, so I don't smile, but instead I speak words of venom towards you.

"What are you doing here? As a matter of fact how do you even know where I live?"

"Phonebook?" you try meekly and try hide the slight red tinge coming on your cheeks.

"Of course," I roll my eyes at my own stupidity, "what do you want from me?"

"I wanted to see you," you say exasperatedly.

"Well now you've seen me and goodbye," in a feeble attempt to get you out of my doorway, I attempt to shut the door, but you have always been known to be stubborn and wedge your foot between the door and frame.

"Elphaba, please talk to me," you sigh and say weakly. You sound defeated. I don't know why though.

"I stopped doing that a year ago," I reply back to you, whispering so quietly I don't think you heard me, gently touching the wood on the door with my palm and resting my ear against it, like a clichéd part in a film where two people have a conversation between the door expect there's a small gap between the door. We're like a clichéd love story, as you always said. I love you and you loved me, loved being in past tense for a reason.

"Please," you plead with me, "you could have called me at least."

I turned on you. You expected me to call you when you left me in my bed. Alone and loveless. I pull the door open with so much force that you stumble back into the hallway of the apartment block, but quickly regain your composure.

"Call you? Call you!" you flinch at my words, but I continued anyway, "you wanted me to call you? What do you want from me?," I'm trying to hold back sobs now, "I gave you my heart, my body, my soul and I don't even believe I have I soul, but I gave it to you anyway." I was on the verge of hysterics but I didn't care. You needed to know the truth. What it thought about you.

"Fae—"

I cut you off; you had no right to call me by the nickname you christened me with back in the years when we were children, "You don't get it do you?"

You shook his head slowly.

_Men_, I thought exasperated, they're always so stupid. But you're more than so stupid, you're _really _stupid, "You've slept with more women than I could possible count, you've had so many flings that I lost track, you have a one track mind and you said you could never love anybody," I try to explain to you, but you scratch your head in confusion and I continue, "I always thought that you were the little boy I knew when I was six, so I never saw past your self absorption and deeply shallowness, but when you left me lying in me bed alone. I knew that was wrong, but I'll never admit to it. Galinda warned be about your type but I never listened to reason and maybe if I did I'd be happier." I'm on the verge of tears again. Your face softens into a swirl of emotions that I can't decipher.

"You really hate me don't you?" you ask quietly as you look away from me.

"I don't hate you, I could never hate you. You're the boy I grew up with. I just need to move on from you," I say softly.

"I understand Fae," I don't bother correcting you because I know this is probably the last time we'll see each other, tears now glistened your eyes too, "I just came over today to tell you that I'm sorry and I..." you stumble on the last words. You can't say them or your refuse to say them. You choke on the words as if you're allergic to them.

"Yes?" I press you to say the words with a hopeful glint in my eyes that's quickly disintegrated when you say...

"Tell me you love me."

"Why?" I ask, not only do I feel stupid for believing that your love me, but I was stupid enough to actually believe that you would say the words, "what's the point of saying something that you have no hope of hearing in return?" I was now staring at the floor. You've treaded on my heart too many times to count now and I'm tired and sick of it.

"Who said I didn't?" he asked sceptically.

"I don't know if you do because you've never told me verbally," my anger is now accumulating and a have this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach, "you told me once when you were trying to get into my clothes."

"I'll go then," you sigh and I feel like my heart has shattered into a million pieces, you kiss my forehead sweetly like you used to do. Your hand dangles near the side of my waist and you say, three words and eight letters that I never expected to hear from you, "I love you."

You walk out of my life forever.

I collaspe on the floor, knowing too well that it will be the last time we will see each other. You will move on and I'll stay like I am. Alone and loveless forever. I stare in the doorway, where you used to stand and I shed tears, because I know it's too late and I know that I lost the chance to tell you...

Goodbye... I'll always love you.

**The End**

* * *

**I really don't know what inspired me to write this, but I did anyway, not my best work and I'm pretty sure I don't mention Fiyero's name in the story once. Sorry about that. Sorry about the crap editing. I'm meant to be asleep. Shhhhh. Virtual cookies come your way. I also realise i like humour better. It's more fun to write. I promise i'll update my stories soon.**

**Larri x**


End file.
